Templates
Please note that when templates have been created, their code will be replaced with the Template:TemplateName code shown in the list of template links. =The following is a list of popular templates to use:= Article Templates Infobox Templates *A list of available infobox templates. If yours is not up, please wait for it. **Instructions included on infobox template pages. ***'Special Note': Do not create your own infobox. Government-affiliated infoboxes are to be created by Cadden. The administration team will work on all new templates as they become necessary. If you want one created, ask on the category talk page. Template:Main *For links to the main article of a topic. **' ' Template:Quote * Use this to perform a standard quotation. The format to use would be: **' ' Template:Quotetrans *Use this to perform a translated quote from an alien language. **' ' Template:Tor *Used to indicate that an article comes from the Old Republic forum. **' ' Template:Dead *The character featured in the article has died. **' ' Template:Planet-destroyed *The planet featured in the article has been destroyed. **' ' Template:Ship-destroyed *The ship featured in the article has been destroyed. **' ' World of Heroes Article Templates Template:Deadwh *The character featured in this article is dead. **' ' Copyright Templates Template:Cc-by-sa-3.0 *This template identifies an image that is usable under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 License. *Replace "Attribution details" with information on the source. **' ' Template:Fairuse *Used for a copyrighted image which is contended to be fair use. **' ' Template:Game-screenshot * This template should be placed in lieu of the Fairuse template if the image is a screenshot from a game. The format is: **' ' Template:Permission *Identifies an image as copyrighted, but given permission to use. **' ' Image Templates Template:Images *States an article has too many images. **' ' Template:Noimage *States an article may benefit from an image or two. **' ' Template:Unsourced *Identifies that an image lacks a source. **' ' Editing Templates Template:Clean *Marks an article for conformity standards. **' ' Template:Confusing *Marks an article for spelling and grammatical clean-up. **' ' Template:Conjectural *Identifies an article's contents as conjectural, and holds a specific (intentional) point of view. **' ' Template:Consistent *The article with this template on the top is inconsistent with other sources. **' ' Template:Delete *Marks an article or image for deletion. **' ' Template:Future *States an article's continuity is ambiguous. **' ' Template:Improve *Notifies viewer the article has been nominated for the Improvement drive. **' ' Template:Incomplete *Puts to attention that an article needs completion. **' ' Template:Inuse *Marks an article for long-term editing. Articles tagged with this template that are not edited at all within thirty days will be replaced with the incomplete tag. **' ' Template:Progress *Notifies the viewer that the article mentioned is a work-in-progress. Not to be confused with the Update template. **' ' Template:Protected *Marks an article as protected. **' ' Template:Redlink *An article has too many red links. **' ' Template:Unknown-status *Identifies the owner of an article as missing. **' ' Template:Unknown-user *Marks an article for possible posting policy violation. **' ' Template:Update *Because of the ever-moving SW:E environment, some articles need updating on a normal basis. **' ' Template:Vague *Marks an article as having a title that is too vague and thus could mistakenly be linked to by other articles. **' ' Template:Violation *Marks an article for posting policy standards. **' ' Main Page Templates *Template:featured article *Template:DidYouKnow *Template:ImproveDrive *Template:FeaturedThread